It's So Hard!
by ThroughTheDark99
Summary: zerrie gets married has ten kids and teaches them how to dream nina comes back and has a child with mick mabian breaks up even though theyre not dating but that doesn't matter lol
1. Chapter 1

"I still don't see the point of this," Jerome complained as he and the rest of Anubis House drove in pitch darkness toward the bank. Trudy had woken everyone only five minutes after Victor had given his "pin drop" speech.

"I told you," Trudy explained, "I need to go to bank to withdraw some money. They close in half an hour, and aren't open on Sundays at all. I don't feel right leaving everyone alone in the House."

"But we wouldn't be alone," Mara reasoned. "Victor's there."

Trudy sighed. "He said he had some business to take care of and would be leaving soon. I told you already! You'd be all alone."

Everyone was crammed in Trudy's van, driving to the bank nearest the school, because sadly the school was far away from any kind of civilization. Joy was sitting in the passenger seat; in the first row sat Amber in the left, Alfie in the middle, and Mick in the right. In the second row sat Fabian in the right, Nina in the middle, and Mara in the right. In the third row sat Jerome in the left, Patricia in the middle, and Eddie in the right. They were on their way to the bank for Trudy at 10:15 p.m., and the bank closed at 10:30, so they had to get there before it closed if they wanted to eat during the week.

"When will we be there?" Fabian asked.

"Hopefully before it closes," Trudy answered, hopeful but also doubtful.

Most couples decided to sit together, but Mara and Jerome had to separate. They were planning a four-way date to go on on Saturday with the others, to a restaurant near the school. The only ones that wouldn't be going were Mick and Joy.

What everyone was about to experience was that their plans were going to be cancelled, but they didn't know that at the time.

Nina was staring out the window, very intently and studying everything carefully, as if she'd never see it again. Fabian leaned over and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Everything," Nina answered. "I've barely seen anything of England other than the school. This is all so new to me. I grew up in Long Island, so everything here is different . . . but amazing. I never want to go back," she said mournfully.

The term had ended and the students were supposed to go home for the summer, but the kids in Anubis House decided to stay an extra two weeks before their senior year. Nina's gran had gone home and Nina was going to go back, but she didn't particularly want to. She had a feeling she'd never come back. Three years ago, she had to miss half of her eighth grade year taking care of her grandmother because she had gotten sick. Since Senkhara had cursed her gran this year, Nina was afraid she would get sick again, and she'd miss her senior year, which she especially didn't want to.

Fabian smiled. "You'll come back. I'll be waiting, and so will everyone else. It will be our senior year! You can't miss it."

"I hope I won't," Nina muttered under her breath, and turned to look out the window again. She genuinely wanted to come back, but she wasn't so sure she was going to.

Eddie turned around to face Patricia. "Ready to go on our date?" he asked his girlfriend, smirking.

Patricia regarded him, a small smile on her face, but also showing a slight bit of annoyance. "It's not our date," she began. "There's also six people coming with us, I hope you realize."

"Yes, I do, Yacker," Eddie said, and then winked. Patricia wasn't exactly sure how to take that, so she regarded Alfie and Amber. Alfie was trying but failing to sweet-talk Amber, but she was mostly annoying him. She may have blushed at one or two of his statements, but Patricia could tell Amber was mostly annoyed by them.

The Anubis kids talked for another five minutes, starting their own conversations, and watching cars pass by when Trudy pulled in near a large white building. She breathed a sigh of relief and yelled, "Everyone out of the car!"

Alfie groaned. "Why can't we stay?" he asked, disappointed.

"Because it's closing in about five minutes! Everyone, follow me. We have to be quick!" Trudy said, rushed, running around the van and unlocking all of the car doors.

Everyone got out one by one, usually staying by their boyfriend or girlfriend. Patricia and Eddie had been dating for a couple of months, so they were comfortable around each other. Nina, Fabian, Jerome, and Mara were the same; they were awkward around each other. Nina and Fabian were attempting to give their relationship another chance, so they were trying to take things slow. Nina was working on respecting him, and Fabian was trying to step up and gain confidence. They were actually making progress. Their relationship might just work.

Jerome wasn't sure where to go with Mara just yet, so they were a little awkward around each other. Amber and Alfie had also just re-started their relationship, but Alfie was still his funny-but-sometimes-annoying self.

They all followed Trudy into the building, opening the big glass doors. When they stepped in, there wasn't a sound. They could hear their footsteps echo around the building.

"Hello?" Trudy called. "Is anyone here?"

A man walked in from the hallway into the big room with the counters, and a large chandelier on the ceiling where they were standing. Lights were turned off in other rooms, but the light in the main room from the chandelier was still on, illuminating a bright light. The man, who was obviously a janitor, told them, "Sorry, Miss, but we're closing in five minutes. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"I'll be quick!" Trudy promised. "All I have to do is withdraw some money. I have to feed my kids!" she gestured to them all.

The man eyed them with suspicion and curiosity, and Alfie figured the man was trying to figure out if they all had the same father. The man shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Alright, but please be quick. We're closing right after you're done." Trudy nodded, saying that she agreed. She placed her hand on the small of Mara's back and led them all up the stairs.

By the time they got to the top, Amber was panting. "Trudy, can we please take the elevator on the way down?" she begged. Everyone else chorused, "Yeah."

"You guys can do that," Trudy told them. "I need the exercise, so you guys go on ahead after I finish my withdrawal."

They all followed her to the counter near the wall. Trudy finished quickly, signing her signature and folding the piece of paper, stuffing it in her pocket. "I'll go down the stairs and hand this to the teller. You all can take the elevator. I'll meet you all outside the elevator, alright?"

Everyone nodded, happy they didn't have to take the stairs, and all crowded in the elevator. Patricia touched the button that said, "lobby", and they started to fall down.

Then they stopped falling.

"What's wrong?" Mick asked. "Are we in the lobby?"

"I don't think so," Fabian answered him. "It seems too soon to be in the lobby. But maybe we're there."

But the doors wouldn't open. They were trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped. A rat in a maze, a tiger in a cage, every cliche they could think of - they were trapped.

Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Joy, Fabian, Mick, Eddie, Nina, Amber, and Alfie all ran to the doors. They punched, kicked, hit, and slammed on the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"Try prying them open," Joy suggested.

Everyone regarded Mick. After he noticed that they were all staring at him, he sighed. They all backed away, letting Mick approach. He clawed the doors with his fingers, trying to reach into the nook, but like last time, they wouldn't budge. Ge grunted, trying to pry them open with all of his might, but the doors wouldn't move. They were stuck in here.

Mick took in a long breath, sliding down the elevator wall and sitting down. "They won't move," he confirmed.

"We can't be stuck in here!" Mara cried. "It's impossible! The doors can't be stuck!" She ran to the doors, trying to pry them open as well, but again, they wouldn't move.

Jerome ran forward, grabbing her shoulders. "Mara! Mara, stop it! They won't open." She spun around, facing him, fear showing in her eyes. "They won't open," he repeated. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"They have to open! Someone has to help!" Mara told him, turning around. This time, she didn't try to open them again. She screamed, "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!"

Soon, everyone else joined. Everyone was around the two metal doors, banging and screaming, trying to get someone's, _anyone's_, attention. They screamed, shouted, yelled and banged, but no one outside the doors responded. They continued to scream for two minutes until Patricia shushed them.

"Guys!" she yelled, trying to bring everyone's attention on her. "It's obvious no one is here. They must have left. Does anyone have a cell phone with them?"

Amber humphed. "I'm not getting a signal!" she wailed.

"I'm not either," Nina said.

There were choruses of "Me neither", or "No signal". Patricia breathed a sigh. "Great," she muttered. "We're stuck on an elevator and we can't contact Trudy. This is great." She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Maybe we can use our cell phones for other purposes," Eddie suggested, leaning next to her.

Patricia laughed dubiously. "Like how? We have no signal. We can't contact anybody!" She stared at Eddie, waiting for him to answer, but he blinked, and stared at the ground. "Eddie, what time is it?"

He brought his phone out from his pocket. "Ten thirty-four p.m." he answered. "Four minutes after they closed." He placed his phone back in its holder, rolling his eyes.

"Trudy must know about this!" Alfie began. "She has to know we're stuck! Where else could we be? Trudy will help us. She always does . . . somehow."

"What if Trudy's outside?" Fabian asked. "She might be locked out. She can't call us because we have no signal. She's locket out of the bank, and we're locked in an elevator."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but suddenly Fabian's eyes widened. "Oh, no," he whispered. "This is not good."

"What's wrong?" Nina asked him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Today's Saturday. The bank is now closed. Tomorrow's Sunday. The bank is closed all day on Sunday. We're stuck in here for . . ." he paused, calculating in his head. "Thirty-three hours," he confirmed, his shoulders drooping.

"Well, there goes our date," Mara said miserably.

"What are we going to do for thirty-three hours?" Amber complained. "There's no shower! I'm going to smell disgusting!"

"I'm sure you can manage, Amber," Jerome told her.

"I once went a week without showering," Eddie commented.

Patricia regarded him with a look of disgust, one eyebrow raised. "Wow. You really are a slimeball . . . literally." She made a sound of disgust, and turned away.

"It was in seventh grade, Patricia!"

"What can we do?" Joy asked. "I'm already bored. My phone is only on sixty-two percent. It'll die soon!"

"I'm on seventy-eight," Mara said. "If your phone doesn't have a good battery, it dies quite quickly. Mine's . . . okay, I guess. It won't last long. It'll probably last two or three hours."

"Well . . . I'm on four percent," Alfie muttered.

"Four percent?" Nina repeated. "Alfie, did you not charge your phone last night?"

"No," he admitted.

"Well, that's your mistake," Nina said. "I'm on twenty-one."

"That's not much more than mine!" Alfie said, defending himself.

"Well, mine'll last longer than yours! At least I charged it before I went to sleep . . ." she drifted off.

"I'm on forty percent," Mick piped up, as it seemed everyone was listing their percentage.

"I guess you people don't charge your phone very often," Patricia alleged, proud of herself. "I'm on ninety-three. You guys' phones are going to die soon. At least mine'll last until the morning."

"Mine has seventeen percent," Amber said. "Just like Nina, I charged mine before I went to sleep. And no, Alfie, don't say anything. We only got about five minutes of charging time before Trudy came in and made us leave." Alfie, who was standing beside her, shrugged.

"I'm on fifty-five percent," Fabian said.

Next was Eddie. "Thirty-nine."

Finally, Jerome stated his. "I'm on eighty-six. At least Patricia and I charge our phones."

"Don't start a fight, Jerome," Mara told him. "We're going to be stuck together for thirty-three hours. I don't want to hear screaming all that time."

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He crossed his arms.

Fabian was sitting in the corner, his legs crossed. Nina walked up to him and sat next to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Fabian responded.

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" Nina asked him. Fabian could detect two things in her voice; fear, and strength. Just like him, she was trying not to freak out over what was happening.

Fabian nodded. Even though he was scared as well, he knew they were going to be rescued. "They'll get to us. I know they will. We may not have a signal, and the bank is closed tomorrow, but we still have each other. There are eight other people in this elevator to talk to. We'll get out of this mess."

"How could they just evacuate so quickly?" Nina wondered. "We were in the elevator for thirty seconds. It's not like they can close a building that quickly . . . can they?"

Fabian shrugged.

Nina took a shaky breath. "I'm nervous," she admitted.

"So am I," Fabian told her. "I guess we'll just have to wait to see what happens."

"I just hope we - " Nina never got to finish her sentence, because she was cut off by Amber.

"I can't take it! I won't be able to stay in here for thirty-three hours! That's impossible! How will we eat?" she cried.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Eddie said.

"You're _always_ hungry, Eddie," Patricia said. She wasn't annoyed, though. If she was going to be stuck in an elevator with anyone, she would've chosen Eddie; but now there were eight other people. A faint smile played on her lips. Patricia was happy Eddie was here with her.

"Humans can live three weeks without eating before dying of hunger," Mara told them, stating a fact. "We can all make it a little over a day and a half without eating. Eddie, you'll have to manage."

Eddie looked taken aback. "My stomach is growling already! I'll need food, _soon_."

Mick nodded, agreeing with his thought. "Yeah, I know what you mean, mate," he said. "I could really go for a banana right now."

"Guys!" Amber yelled. "Now is not the time to think about food! We're all trapped in an elevator! We're all going to die!"

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Amber, we're not going to die. According to Fabian -" he pointed to the boy in the corner - "we'll be in here for thirty-three hours. Since he's the geek of the house, I'm not doubting him. Mara, who's also another geek, said that we can live for three weeks without eating. We're not going to die. Gosh. I'm sure someone will be here Monday morning."

"What time do they open?" Joy asked curiously.

"Around six a.m." Fabian answered.

They were all together. The elevator was cold, damp, drab, and boring. Amber wasn't a huge fan of boring; but she'd have to get used to it.

To the right of the cold metal doors sat Joy. She watched as Nina and Fabian struck up a conversation, laughing, smiling, and having fun. She couldn't help but be a little jealous, but she knew Fabian was happy with her. If Nina made him happy, than so be it. Being the good friend she is, she let Nina have Fabian; but if Nina hurt him . . . she'd most likely strangle her. Joy tried not to think about. Besides, there was this one boy she was eying . . .

On the east side of the wall, to the far left, sat Mick. He wasn't doing anything exciting. He was mostly just watching the others and wishing he had something to do.

To the left side of the east wall sat Alfie and Amber. They were silently talking. Amber was a little terrified about this whole situation, and she was talking to Alfie about it. Alfie wasn't the best therapist, not by a mile, so he didn't know what to say. Amber wasn't completely traumatized; she was only afraid. It was time for Alfie to stop being the goofball and start being Superman.

In the corner of the south side sat Nina and Fabian. They weren't doing anything worth noticing, only talking, like best friends would do.

Patricia and Eddie were standing up on the south side, to the left. They weren't talking, but they were staring at each other, like they wanted something.

Mara and Jerome were standing on the west side. They had their own wall all to themselves. Their arms were crossed and their backs were facing each other.

"Well," Mick began. "We're stuck in here together, for thirty-three hours. What are we going to do to pass the time?"

* * *

**lol i didn't repost u guys r stupid**  
**and even if i did so what**  
**lol i think zen came out and threw salute at me lol i think he hit my head**


End file.
